Don't run away
by HigureTsukiyo
Summary: Traduction de la fiction originale par xSlythStratasfaction. Spoilers Saison 4. Et si Blaine était retourné avec les Warblers?
1. Chapter 1

Don't Run Away

Chapitre 1

N/T : Ceci est une traduction d'une fiction de xSlythStratasfaction. L'histoire ne m'appartient en aucun cas, je me contente simplement de la traduire car je l'apprécie vraiment. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

N/A : Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai rien à voir avec ni avec RIB. Rien ne m'appartient, et voilà.

**Don't Run Away.**

By xSlythStratasfaction. 

Avertissement : Spoilers pour la saison 4 -un AU à partir du 4x07. Un « et si » Blaine s'était fait transferé à Dalton comme il l'avait prévu au lieu d'être capable de parler comme il l'a fait avec Sam dans l'épisode.

* * *

_« -Kurt, c'est toi ?_

_-Bien que c'est moi, Finn. Ou est papa ? Puis-je lui parler ? _

_-Désolé mec, il n'est pas là pour le moment. Maman et lui sont sorti en rendez vous puis Burt a eut une soirée de libre cette semaine. Je peux toujours l'appeler pour qu'il rentre cependant. _

_-Ce serait génial en faite. Est-ce que tu sais quand ils vont rentrer ?_

_-Vers 22 heures, je pense. Tu seras toujours éveilé ?_

_-Ouais, sûrement, Isabelle m'a demandé de finir quelques anciens designs pour elle, donc il se peut que je bosse dessus toute la nuit. Je pensais parler à papa pendant un moment pendant que je rangeais ces dossiers. Je suppose que je vais devoir attendre. _

_-Eh bien, umm, je suppose que je dirai à Burt de t'appeler quand il revient à la maison..._

_-Attends, Finn ?_

_-Ouais ?_

_-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air éreinté_

_Finn soupira à l'autre bout de la ligne. _

_-Eh bien, pour être honnête... umm, non. Les choses ne vont pas vraiment bien pour le moment. _

_-Pourquoi pas ? Quelque chose s'est passé avec le Glee Club ?_

_-Ouais, uh... Il se pourrait que nous n'ayons pas assez de membre pour aller aux selections* dans quelques semaines. _

_Kurt souffla doucement. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était quelque chose pour les New Directions -ils avaient du faire face au problème du manque de membre l'année précédente également, mais quelques semaines plus tôt, quand Kurt était retournée au lycée pour voir les élèves interpréter Grease, il lui semblait que les rangs des New Directions étaient complets. _

_-Mais je croyais..._

_-Un membre à abandonner l'autre jour. Il nous manque un mec._

_-Un mec ? Vous avez perdu un des garçons ? _

_-Ouais, mec... Je, uh, je sais que toi et Blaine c'est fini, mais..._

_Kurt grimaça à l'entente du prénom de son ex et ensuite la colère le frappa._

_-Tu veux me dire que Blaine a abandonner ? Sérieusement ? Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ai fait ça ! Je veux dire.._

_-Il n'a pas juste abandonné Kurt._

_Finn fit une pause et Kurt respira, immédiatement nerveux d'entendre ce que son demi-frère avait à dire. _

_-Qu'a t-il fait ?_

_-Il... Il est retourné à Dalton. »_

::

Kurt était allongé à plat sur son lit, il fixait le mur avec un regard vide d'expression, en écoutant le ton de la voix de Rachel allée de plus en plus haut. Quelque part dans leur minuscule appartement, elle était au téléphone avec Quinn, écoutant l'autre fille parler de l'embarras dans lequel se trouvaient les New Directions depuis la perte du talent de Blaine.

« -Tu veux me dire que vous n'arrivez pas à trouver un membre du groupe pour mimer* en synchro et se balancer dans le fond ? Si vous ne trouvez pas un autre membre d'ici demain, vous ne pourrez pas vous produire et les New Directions vont s'écraser et brûler. Quinn ! Nous ne nous sommes pas démenez pour juste passer de champions nationaux à has-been pathétiques la même année ! »

Alors que la voix de Rachel devenait de plus en plus frénétique, Kurt se couvrit le visage à l'aide de l'un de ses coussins et soupira bruyamment, son estomac se retournait alors que les mots de Finn prononcés quelques jours plus tôt résonnaient dans ses oreilles.

_Il est retourné à Dalton. _

Blaine.

Blaine avait quitté Mckinley et rejoint les Warblers. Il avait juste pris sa décision en un après-midi après le déjeuner et dit la nouvelle à Finn, lui avait dit qu'il avait chanté avec les Warblers et qu'il s'était senti bien, que Dalton représentait la maison et que McKinley n'était qu'un point d'ancrage temporaire. Il lui dit qu'il n'appartenait pas à McKinley et quand Finn l'avait raconté à Kurt, il lui avait exprimer comment Blaine avait clairement dit d'arrache-pied que sans Kurt ici (et dans sa vie) les choses semblaient vides et mauvaises à McKinley.

Alors il était parti.

Il avait laissé les New Directions sans un meneur, sans leur successeur de Rachel Berry, et avec le transfert de Blaine, le groupe se retrouvait avec un membre en moins juste avant les sélections.

Au plus profond de lui même, Kurt se demanda si le retour de Blaine à Dalton compromettrait les chances des New Directions de gagner les sélections. Blaine avait été un _showman _encore et encore ces deux dernières années, il n'avait fait qu'améliorer sa puissance vocale et son charisme sur scène. Il serait une force à considérer, et avec les Warblers -le groupe qu'il avait un jour eu sous sa coupe et ses ordres, il pouvait devenir imbattable.

Kurt soupira derechef et retira le coussin de son visage seulement pour trouver Rachel en train de le fixer tristement, son téléphone comprimer à la mort dans sa main droite.

« -Ils ne peuvent pas avoir de remplaçants pour les sélections, ils se pourraient qu'ils ne soient pas en mesure de participer.

-Et en quoi est-ce notre problème ? Nous sommes diplômés, nous sommes passés à autre chose. Nous ne faisons plus parti des New Directions.

-Nous sommes les anciens, Kurt ! Nous sommes supposés supporter nos amis et à l'heure actuelle, ils ont besoin de notre aide !

-Ne disais-tu pas, comme, la semaine dernière, que Mckinley n'était plus notre maison ? Que nous n'avions pas notre place en Ohio ?

Quand Rachel demeura silencieuse, Kurt roula des yeux et s'assit, tapotant son lit pour signaler à la jeune fille de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle obéit silencieusement et il prit sa main pour la serrer.

-Je sais que tu es triste pour eux et tout ça, mais c'est _leur _travail de trouver de nouveaux membres. Pas le notre. Finn...

Il tressaillit lorsqu'il vit la lèvre inférieure de Rachel disparaître sous ses dents.

-Finn sera capable de trouver quelqu'un pour remplacer Blaine -à présent c'était à _son _tour de se mordre la lèvre, et le groupe ira bien.

-Je ne... -Je sais que Finn et moi, c'est fini, mais je ne veux pas qu'il pense que c'est de sa faute, tu vois ? Blaine est juste arrivé et à abandonné, juste comme ça, et je sais qu'il est sûrement en train de flipper maintenant. Les New Directions étaient supposés être quasiment certains de gagner les sélections et maintenant il y a une faille dans le plan.

-Et tu as peur.

Ce n'était pas une question.

Rachel croisa ses mains sur sa poitrine et se blotti contre l'épaule de Kurt.

-Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a ressenti quand on a perdu les régionales il y a quelques années ? Tu te souviens d'à quel point c'était affreux de passer de l'euphorie après notre performance à l'échec et de savoir que nous perdions quelque chose de formidable après que ce soit dit et fait. Elle attendit jusqu'à ce que Kurt hoche la tête. Imagine juste comment se sentiraient Tina et Artie et Sam et tous les autres s'ils n'étaient pas capable de participer parce qu'il leur manque une personne. Imagine être à leurs place, être un membre de l'équipe des champions nationaux du championnat des chorales, et avoir à passer du haut au bas juste parce que tu ne peux pas trouver un remplaçant.

Une petite voix dans la tête de Kurt lui dit que personne ne pourrait jamais remplacer Blaine mais il garda sa bouche fermée et fit taire la voix, l'envoyant aux oubliettes.

-Je comprends.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

Il passa un bras autour de l'épaule de Rachel et posa sa tête contre le haut de la sienne.

-Je comprends maintenant. C'est plutôt horrible pour eux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, et Kurt, je sais que c'est dur pour toi aussi... Savoir que Blaine a quitté McKinley pour retourner à Dalton, surtout après ce que les Warblers lui ont fait.. Mais je suis contente que tu comprennes mon point de vue.

Kurt renvoya loin les souvenirs de Blaine se jetant devant lui pour prendre le slushie aux sels minéraux à sa place et serra un peu plus Rachel.

-J'espère qu'ils trouveront un nouveau membre.

-Mon dieu, moi aussi, Kurt, moi aussi. »

**::**

Il savait ce qui était arrivé avant même que Rachel ne déboule dans sa chambre.

« -Laisse moi deviner, ils ont trouvé un remplaçant ?

-Oui ! Cette nouvelle cheerleader, celle dont Quinn dit qu'elle lui ressemble... Umm, Kitty ? Elle a réussi a persuadé une des cheerios de les rejoindre en renfort jusqu'au sélections, ensuite ils pourront faire passer des auditions. Les New Directions vont pouvoir participer !

-C'est bien.

Rachel s'assit sur son lit et posa sa main sur la sienne.

-Tu es toujours déçu qu'on ne puisse pas rentrer pour Thanksgiving, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non.

-Ne me mens pas, Kurt Hummel. Je te connais mieux que ça.

Kurt souffla.

-Okay, bien. J'aurai aimé rentrer et pouvoir passer Thanksgiving avec mon père. Je sais que nous n'avons pas vraiment les moyens pour les billets d'avions et que nous allons passer ces vacances ici et retourner en Ohio pour Noël, mais tout de suite, j'aimerai être à la maison, dans la cuisine, a aider Carole à faire la cuisine ou être assis sur le canapé avec mon père à regarder du football.

-Ils te manquent ?

-Bien sûr que oui.

-Je sais, mes papas me manquent aussi, mais Kurt, pense-y juste. Demain, nous aurons notre premier Thanksgiving New Yorkais et il se pourrait que nous puissions aller voir la parade de Macy et ensuite nous pourrons rentrer et manger... Et peut être, si tu le veux, nous pourrions regarder la performance des New Directions aux sélections.

Kurt s'assit en toussotant.

-Attends, quoi ?

-Quinn va enregistrer la performance et la mettre en ligne pour nous. Puisque nous sommes les deux seuls qui ne peuvent pas rentrer pour les vacances, elle voulait que nous voyons les autres sur scène. Je sais que tu ne voudras pas voir les Warblers chanter, mais...

-Non, ça va. On peut tout regarder. Ce sera comme si nous y étions, hein ?

-Kurt, nous n'avons pas à...

Il lui fit un geste de la main et la poussa légèrement avec son pied.

-Ce sera les premières sélections sans nous. Nous devrions y être pour les regarder en personnes, mais au lieu de ça, nous mangerons de la farce et de la sauce à la canneberge et regarderons nos amis se produire sur notre ordinateur. Et je n'aimerai pas que ça se passe autrement.

Rachel rayonnait, se laissant tomber avec nonchalance sur son cœur pour le serrer contre elle.

-Je suis impatiente de passer Thanksgiving avec toi, piailla t-elle. Ce sera le meilleur Thanksgiving de tous les temps ! »

**::**

Le corps entier de Kurt se mit à trembler à la seconde ou l'annonceur appela les Warblers de la Dalton Academy. Le bras de Rachel se mouva de sorte à ce qu'elle puisse joindre ses mains dans les siennes et ensemble ils regardèrent les lumières s'allumées et il était là, se tenant au milieu d'un océan de blazers rouge et bleu navy. Blaine.

C'était comme si quelqu'un l'avait arraché du passé et laissé tomber sur scène, comme si le Blaine Anderson des environs de Novembre 2010 se tenait là à la place du Blaine que Kurt avait laissé derrière lui dans les couloirs de McKinley quelques semaines plus tôt. Il haleta à cette vision.

« -Oh mon dieu ! Dit Rachel à ses côtés, la prise sur sa main se renforça. Que lui ont-ils fait ?

Kurt ne pouvait même pas répondre. C'était comme si le Blaine sur cette scène à ce moment là était moitié Androïde moitié humain: il ressemblait à Blaine, mais son regard, son visage n'avait rien de Blaine. C'était son expression de scène, le masque que Kurt n'avait vu qu'une poignet de fois et quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas avoir à revoir.

Et ça faisait _mal _de le voir, de _le _voir comme ça.

A l'écran, Blaine ouvrit la bouche et sa douce voix résonna à travers les hauts-parleurs, les Warblers faisaint les choeurs et se balançant derrière lui alors qu'il dansait sur la scène. La chanson était simple à reconnaître : _Dark Side (côté obscur) _de Kelly Clarkson, une chanson qui passait à la radio depuis un moment maintenant. C'était un bon choix pour tous les chanteurs de chorale et c'était également la chanson parfaite pour la voix de Blaine.

Peu importe, ça sonnait aussi comme un appel à l'aide, spécialement à Kurt, comme si Blaine voulait que quelqu'un l'aide.

_And remind me who I really am  
Please remind me who I really am_

_(Et rappelle moi qui je suis vraiment._

_Je t'en prie rappelle moi qui je suis vraiment.)_

En dehors du champs, probablement quelque part à la gauche de Quinn, un léger « Jésus Christ » pouvait être entendu et Kurt su que les autres regardant la performance, les gens qui avait personnellement connu Blaine et qui savait ce qui avait causé leur rupture, étaient tout aussi choqués que lui des mots sortant de la bouche de Blaine... Même si le masque sur son visage disait le contraire.

_It's hard to know  
What can become  
If you give up_

_(C'est difficile de savoir_

_Ce qui peut arriver_

_Si tu abandonnes) _

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge alors qu'il regardait Blaine chanter les paroles.

_So don't give up on me  
Please remind me who I really am_

_(Alors ne renonce pas à moi._

_Je t'en prie rappelle moi qui je suis vraiment.) _

Derrière lui, il sentit Rachel se rapprocher de lui un peu plus avant de sentir ses bras l'entourer.

-Shh, Kurt, ne pleure pas, chuchota t-elle, l'alertant sur le fait que quelque part entre le début de la performance et le présent, il s'était mis à pleurer. S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas.

Blaine continuait de chanter, semblant de plus en plus étrange en bougeant. C'était un témoignage de la puissance de leurs lien que Kurt soit capable de comprendre que le Blaine se produisant avec les Warblers n'avait rien à voir avec le Blaine qu'il avait vu chanter _Beauty School Drop out _à peine quelques semaines plus tôt... Et il se demanda ce qui était arrivé.

Et puis il se rappela.

_Don't run away  
Don't run away_

_(Ne t'enfuis pas._

_Ne t'enfuis pas.) _

Il l'avait quitté.

Il avait fuit.

**::**

Les New Directions avaient perdus.

Rachel cria quand les juges annoncèrent les gagnants et le cœur de Kurt s'arrêta de battre durant une seconde ou deux alors qu'il voyait le visage de ses amis tomber. Sur l'écran, les Warblers sautaient et applaudissaient joyeusement : Sebastian et un blond qui avait eut quelques lignes pendant leurs seconds numéros avancèrent et sourirent en acceptant leurs trophée. Et, en arrière plan, Blaine se tenait avec le plus léger des sourires -un sourire faux que Kurt n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître. Un sourire qui le faisait frémir et qui faisait mal à son corps entier.

Quinn et les autres anciens dans le public dans un souffle et puis devinrent silencieux. Quinn tourna la caméra vers son visage et fixa l'objectif.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vient de se passer, dit-elle doucement et de retour à New York, Rachel et Kurt se demandaient tous les deux la même chose.

**::**

« -Quelque chose cloche avec lui, dit Kurt alors qu'il mettait leurs restes dans une boite et la rangeait dans le réfrigérateur. Ses mouvements étaient robotiques et quand il réalisa à quel point son corps était raide et à quel point ses mouvements étaient étranges, il se secoua un peu et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Rachel grimaça près de lui, glissant le dernier tupperware de pommes de terres dans leurs petit réfrigérateur.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tu l'as vu sur scène, Rach, tu ne peux pas me dire que _ça _c'était le même Blaine qui a joué avec toi dans West Side Story l'année dernière. Quelque chose ne va pas.

-Je dirais, chuchota Rachel , qu'il a fait le con au détriment de ses amis et qu'il est retourné chez les Warblers parce qu'il est contrarié à cause de la fin de votre histoire.

Kurt cligna des yeux lentement, souhaitant simplement que la vague de douleur qui menaçait de le submerger disparaisse.

-Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire et il n'a pas forcément...

-Oh s'il te plaît Kurt, tu ne peux pas juste t'asseoir là et le défendre après ce qu'il t'a fait.

-Ne fais pas comme si je ne savais pas ce qu'il a fait Rachel ! Je sais qu'il m'a trompé. Je m'en souviens ! J'étais présent quand il l'a avoué, ok ?! Le simple fait de parler de lui maintenant me déchire, mais honnêtement, l'as-tu au moins regardé ? Quelque chose ne va pas !

Rachel se contenta de rouler des yeux et sortie de la cuisine, marchant vers sa chambre.

-Si tu oses ne serait-ce que le défendre à cet instant précis Kurt, je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir de te remettre les idées en place.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et attrapa une couverture sur son lit et retourna dans le salon. Elle enroula la couverture autour d'elle et fixa Kurt avec des yeux noirs, incendiaires.

-Il t'a _trompé_. Il t'a brisé le cœur. Si ce n'est autre chose, il mérite ce qui lui arrive et si ça veut dire qu'il est triste ou peu importe, et bien qu'il en soit ainsi.

Les yeux de Kurt se rétrécirent et il recula.

-C'est drôle d'entendre ça d'une personne qui a trompé mon demi-frère. Quand la bouche de Rachel s'ouvrit à cause du choc, Kurt attaqua. Je vais me répéter : je _sais _qu'il m'a blessé, j'ai toujours mal, mais tout de suite, je suis également inquiet... Parce que le Blaine que je connais... Il n'aurait.. Il... Je ne sais pas qui était sur scène ce soir, mais ce n'était pas lui. Il serra ses bras autour de sa poitrine, s'étreignant. J'ai peur Rachel. Comme tu l'étais l'autre jour pour Finn quand tu as découvert que les New Directions avaient besoin de monde. J'_ai _peur pour Blaine parce qu'il -il.. Ce n'était pas lui là bas.

-Et était-ce _lui _ou était-ce quelqu'un d'autre qui t'a _trompé _? Grogna Rachel.

Kurt ferma les yeux, les larmes qui étaient bloquées par ses cils s'échapèrent et roulèrent le long de ses joues.

-Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que j'ai besoin de lui parler , et vraiment parler cette fois. »

Il n'attendit pas que sa colocataire réponde, à la place, il tourna les talons et entra dans sa chambre, ferma le rideau qui les séparait alors qu'il se blottissait dans son lit et souhaitait que l'image de l'expression voilée de Blaine s'estompe de sa mémoire.

A/N : Cette fic me trottait dans la tête depuis la sortie de l'épisode 7 de la saison 4. Plus, j'ai vu un prompt sur Tumblr à ce propos et dans mon esprit, c'était genre « ECRIS LE MAINTENANT » parce que ça flottait déjà dans les airs et d'autres personnes semblaient vouloir la lire , dooooonc, la voilà. Ne vous en faite pas , ça ne devrait pas être long, donc j'espère que ça sera bientôt fini.

T/N : Et voilà pour le premier chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Dans la mesure ou je travail sur plusieurs projets, je pense publier un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Un chapitre tous les deux samedi du mois.

Pour les reviews, je les transmettrai à l'auteur original.

A bientôt, Higure.

***dans la version originale : to lip. Ce qu'elle entend là, c'est qu'il faut un membre qui fasse semblant de chanter. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment traduire. **


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Run Away

Chapitre II

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Traduit par Higure Tsukiyo.

N/T : Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui ont commenté/qui suivent la fiction. Je suis désolée des quelques jours de retard.

Pour les commentaires, je les traduit et les envoie à l'auteur original qui vous remercie.

Ps : dans la mesure ou j'ai beaucoup de travail personnel : une fiction à moi en route + des devoirs nombreux et des examens qui arrivent à grand pas, et que cette fiction est assez longue à traduire, je pense prendre un mois par chapitre, comme il y en a 7 dans la vo, ça laissera le temps à l'auteur d'avancer également.

SelisaloveKlaine : Effectivement, l'auteur a réussit à montrer l'état de Blaine, c'est ce qui m'a plu. En ce qui concerne Rachel, elle est dure, mais je suppose qu'elle fait surtout ça pour aider Kurt, dans la mesure ou je n'ai pas écrit la fiction je ne pourrais dire ce que pense l'auteur mais c'est mon avis.

Merci pour ton commentaire.

Guest : Merci beaucoup. J'ai fais passé le message à l'auteur qui t'en remercie. Merci encore.

* * *

A la seconde ou l'avion toucha le sol de l'Ohio, Kurt était prêt à retrouver Blaine.

Bien sur, il venait d'avoir une semaine d'enfer (si quelqu'un y prêtait attention, ces dernières semaines avaient été infernales en général) mais vraiment, son esprit était trop occupé avec Blaine tout ce temps. Pendant ce mois passé seul, il s'était senti flotté quelque part dans l'air, comme s'il était attaché à quelque chose, mais rempli d'assez d'air pour juste se sentir éteint. Il était resté en contact avec Finn ces dernières semaines, il faisait de son mieux pour en découvrir plus à propos de tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il était consterné de voir que personne n'avait eu de nouvelles de Blaine depuis les selections -et même avant, le garçon semblait distant et froid.

Pire encore, selon Sam, Blaine avait désactivé son compte Facebook et avait aussi changé son numéro de téléphone, de sorte à ce que _personne _ne puisse le contacter. Peut être que c'était pour le mieux, cependant, de ce que Finn lui avait raconté, quelques uns des New Directions (surtout les nouveaux) étaient en colère contre Blaine, parce qu'il les avait laissé et avait fini par être la principale cause de leurs défaite.

Même Tina était furieuse contre lui et c'était un choc pour Kurt, qui savait que les deux s'étaient rapprochés durant les mois précédents. Mais là encore, c'_était _Tina et elle avait été tout feu tout flamme à propos d'emmener les New Directions à la victoire depuis que la classe de 2012 avait quitté le lycée McKinley. Alors maintenant, Blaine était parti, il s'était coupé de la vie de ses amis, aussi bien que de celle de Kurt -c'était comme l'année précédente, ou comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, comme si Blaine ne s'était jamais fait transféré à McKinley et s'était fait des amis, comme si sa participation à la victoire des New Directions l'année dernière n'était qu'une farce.

Et c'était pour ça que Kurt savait que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

C'était comme si Blaine avait complètement lâché prise.

* * *

« -Que c'est-il passé quand Blaine est parti ?

Finn leva son regard de son bol de céréales et bailla, fixant d'un œil encore endormi Kurt qui attrapait une banane pour mettre des morceaux dans son bol de flocons d'avoines.

-Je pensais te l'avoir dit au téléphone, grommela Finn, toujours en train d'essayer de se réveiller assez pour pouvoir entretenir une conversation normale.

Kurt grogna.

-Tu m'as dis qu'il s'était fait transféré et qu'il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait plus sa place à McKinley, mais c'était tout. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé d'autre ce jour là, Finn.

-Pourquoi ? Pour que tu puisses y aller et arranger les choses ? Je suis quasiment sûr qu'il t'a trompé et que vous avez rompu, bon sang, tu ne pouvais même pas le regarder dans le blanc des yeux la nuit de Grease ! Pourquoi ce revirement de situation ?

-Quelque chose ne va pas avec lui. J'ai pu m'en apercevoir quand Quinn filmait les séléctions. Ce n'était pas Blaine là bas... Ou du moins , pas le Blaine que je connais – connaissais je veux dire.

Finn poussa ses céréales.

-Les Warblers nous ont volé le trophée des Nationales. Kurt haleta. Et ils ont laissé une vidéo à propos de l'un de nous qui devait aller le chercher. Blaine a décidé qu'il irait parce que, eh bien tu sais, il a été un warbler et c'était plutôt clair qu'ils voulaient que ce soit lui. Je n'avais même pas remarqué, pour être honnête, mais c'était vraiment une mauvaise idée de le laisser y aller seul. Mais il -il s'est juste levé et est parti en pleine répétition et j'ai pensé qu'il irait juste là bas et reprendrait le trophée, mais il ne l'a pas fait.

Kurt poussa son bol sur le côté, sentant son estomac se retourné à cause de l'anticipation de ce que Finn avait à lui dire.

-Quand Blaine est revenu le jour suivant, il agissait comme si être là lui faisait mal. Il a dit que McKinley n'était pas chez lui et que les Warblers étaient comme sa famille, qu'ils l'avaient accueilli avec les bras ouverts. Il a même dit qu'il avait chanté avec eux ! Et c'est là que j'ai comprit que c'était une cause perdue. J'ai essayé de lui faire entendre raison, mais il a dit que les Warblers étaient sa destinée. La fois suivante, quand je l'ai vu, il était sur cette scène aux selections et il nous bottait les fesses.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est retourné auprès d'eux après ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière, murmura Kurt, son estomac se serra alors qu'il se souvenait de la façon dont les Warblers avaient tourné le dos à Blaine alors que celui hurlait de douleur à cause du slushie trafiqué . Ils l'ont presque rendu aveugle et ils s'en moquaient. Ils ne sont même pas restés pour voir s'il allait bien.

-Eh bien, peu importe ce qu'ils lui ont dit le mois derniers, ça l'a fait revenir.

Finn se leva et attrapa la boite de « cheerios », se servant un autre bol alors que Kurt était assis, plongé dans ses pensées. Pendant de longues minutes , les garçons restèrent silencieux, le seul son provenant des ustensiles qu'ils utilisaient pour vider leurs bols – Kurt poussant sa nourriture et Finn la fourrant dans sa bouche.

Au moment ou Finn s'apprêtait à se servir un troisième bol, une autre personne les rejoignit dans la cuisine, attrapa les « cheerios », Finn se mit à crier.

-Mec, rend moi ça !

-Je n'ai même pas encore mangé et à en juger par le son, cette boite est presque vide ! J'ai le droit d'avoir le dernier bol ! Grommela Sam, il poussa le bras tendu de Finn, il vida les reste des céréales dans un bol et jeta la boite dans la poubelle. Bonjour Kurt.

-Bonjour.

-Est-ce que j'ai raté quelque chose ? De quoi parlons-nous ?

Kurt attendit que Sam s'asseye à table avant de lui parler.

-Est-ce que Blaine te semblait différent avant de se faire transférer ? Genre énervé ou un truc comme ça ?

-Eh ben, ouais, marmonna Sam, la bouche pleine de céréales, après que vous ayez rompu, il était démoli, je suppose. Il errait comme un zombie et les seuls fois ou il souriait était quand il se passait quelque chose de vraiment fou. Le reste du temps, il avait juste l'air fatigué.

-Les ruptures ont ce genre d'effet sur les gens, murmura Finn, il était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais Sam le coupa.

-Ouais, mais Blaine était déjà comme ça avant la rupture.

Kurt se redressa, se tenant droit sur sa chaise alors qu'il regardait précautionneusement Sam.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Eh bien, après que tu sois parti pour New York, il est devenu silencieux. Bien sûr, il parlait et tout, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'être Blaine, comme d'habitude, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il avait l'air... Perdu.

Kurt fronça les sourcils et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Je sais qu'il était contrarié que je parte, mais il n'avait jamais l'air triste quand on parlait sur Skype.

-Surement parce qu'il était heureux de te voir, ajouta Sam. Je sais qu'il était un peu triste du fait que tu ne puisses pas organiser cette fête pour célébrer sa victoire aux élections comme tu le voulais mais...

-Attends... Quoi ?

-Quoi quoi ?

-Reviens en arrière pour une seconde.. Une fête ?

Sam souleva un sourcil, ses yeux se plissant à cause de la confusion.

-Ouais, le soir ou nous avons gagné, Blaine a dit à Artie que tu prévoyais une fête pour lui pour célébrer sa victoire. Ensuite, quand Artie lui a demandé quelques temps plus tard, il a dit que tu avais annulé parce que tu étais occupé à cause du travail.

Kurt pâli. Il se souvint de la nuit ou Blaine avait remporté les élections et était devenu président. Il se souvint avoir flirter avec Isabelle et ses collègues. Blaine n'avait pas cessé de l'appeler. Il se souvint avoir ignoré les appels et d'avoir oublié de le rappeler, apprenant la nouvelle le lendemain matin par sms.

_J'ai gagné. Je suis le nouveau président de McKinley High. Yay ! _

Il se souvint avoir appelé Blaine et crier « Félicitations ! » dans ses oreilles quand le garçon avait enfin répondu, il se souvint également que la voix de Blaine semblait fatiguée, et grave, comme s'il avait passé la nuit à fêter.

Ca. Ou a pleurer.

_Oh mon dieu. Il pleurait. _

Kurt n'avait jamais prévu de fête pour lui. En faite, il n'en avait pas vraiment reparlé. Kurt lui avait souhaité ses félicitations, Blaine les avait accepté et c'était tout. Le reste de leur conversation avait tourné autour de la petite soirée que Kurt avait passé avec Isabelle et ses collègues de Vogue et pas une fois ne vint l'idée d'une fête.

Et maintenant Kurt se sentait horrible, absolument horrible. Il poussa définitivement le bol de céréales à peine entamé, se leva aussi vite qu'il le put. Il avait l'impression que son estomac était sur le point de sortir de son corps à travers sa gorge et il couru dans le couloir, il s'effondra au sol avec ardeur alors qu'il se mettait à vomir. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre les pas de Finn et de Sam et aussitôt avait-il finit d'expulser le contenu de son estomac qu'un verre d'eau fraîche lui était tendue.

-Prends ça et crache. Ensuite, tu devrais boire un peu, tu as l'air plus pâle que d'habitude, dit gentiment Finn, il veillait attentivement sur Kurt alors qu'il faisait ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il attendit un petit moment avant de se remettre à parler. Il n'y avait pas de fête de prévue hein ?

-Comment l'as-tu su? Dit Kurt d'une voix rauque, il bu de petites gorgées d'eau.

-On a juste deviné, commença Sam. Tu es devenu silencieux et aussi blanc qu'un drap et ça m'a rappelé le jour ou Blaine est parti et de la façon dont il agissait avant de retourner à Dalton. Il m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas l'écouter. Ce n'est pas que tu n'en avais pas tous les droit... Tu sais, mais il a dit qu'il avait brisé ta confiance et que tu en avais fini avec lui et c'était tout. Ensuite, juste avant de partir, il s'est contenté de fixer son casier pour un moment, l'a fermé et est parti.

-Il a fait la même chose la nuit de Grease. Je veux dire, il a fait ce que tu viens de faire.

Kurt regarda Finn.

-Tu veux dire vomir ?

-Ouais, nous – Artie à trouvé une critique à propos de la performance en ligne et il voulait nous la lire avant qu'on aille manger pour célébrer.. Mais personne ne pouvait trouver Blaine, alors je suis parti le chercher. Il était.. Il était dans les toilettes, à vomir comme tu viens de le faire, sauf que... Ce n'était pas joli, Kurt. Il était évident qu'il avait pleuré, mais une fois que je l'ai trouvé, il s'est juste rincé, s'est essuyé la bouche et s'en est allé. Il n'a même pas dit un mot. Il est juste parti.

Sam hocha la tête pour montrer son accord, il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Je crois qu'il a fait ça genre, le dernier jour ou il était là. On avait une réunion pour notre club de super héros, il a reçu un sms sur son téléphone...

-Celui de super héros ?

-Mon dieu Finn, non, son téléphone ! Peu importe, je ne sais pas ce que disait le sms, il a éteint son téléphone, a mis fin à la réunion et est parti. La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'après ça, je l'ai vu sortir des toilettes, il tremblait, quand je lui ai demandé si ça allait, il a hoché la tête et a continué sa route. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais je pense qu'il était malade à ce moment là aussi.

Kurt fit remonter ses jambes à son torse et posa sa joue sur son genou, ses yeux bleus se perdirent alors qu'il réfléchissait.

-C'était sûrement le jour ou je lui ai envoyé un message. Il n'arrêtait pas d'appeler et de s'excuser et ça me rendait tellement en colère. Je me suis vraiment énervé et je lui ai envoyé un message. Je lui ai dit de ne pas essayer de me contacter, que j'en avais fini avec lui. Il soupira, tremblotant. J'étais juste si en colère.

-Tu en as tout les droits. Il t'a trompé, Kurt. Mais tu dois comprendre qu'il se sentait... Se sent horrible à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je sais que Sam le comprend aussi, des fois, tes pensées ne sont pas ordonnées et tu fais des choses stupides et tu ne peux pas retourner en arrière, à ce moment là, tout ce que tu peux faire c'est t'excuser et espérer que la personne à qui tu as fais du mal l'accepte. Blaine savait... Sait qu'il a tout gâché. Il voulait simplement que tu saches à quel point il était désolé.

-Je sais.

-Il est peut être retourné à Dalton, mais tu peux encore lui parler.

-Je sais.

-Alors, vas-tu le faire ?

-Je le dois. Je ne peux... J'en ai besoin. Kurt se releva et se redressa en face du lavabo, il se regarda rapidement dans le miroir. Il ne ressemblait à rien.

-J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas trop loin pour m'écouter.

-Crois moi Kurt, renchérit Sam de l'encadrement de la porte, Finn se recula et passa devant lui pour retourner à l'étage inférieur. Il t'écoutera. Je te le promets. Blaine trouvera toujours du temps pour toi.

Il s'en alla, laissant Kurt seul dans la silencieuse et froide salle de bain. Il fixa son reflet derechef et frissonna, surtout à cause du froid mais aussi en raison du dernier commentaire de Sam qui faisait mal.

Parce que Sam avait raison. Blaine avait toujours trouvé du temps pour lui, mais Kurt n'en avait pas toujours trouvé pour Blaine.

* * *

Deux heures.

Deux heures très longues et intense dans sa voiture, à faire le chemin qu'il avait été si habitué à faire et à présent, Kurt était à Westerville, effrayé à mort de ce qui allait se passer. Il marchait seul dans les couloirs, ses yeux remarquant le décor de Noël et le sol en marbre ridiculement brillant. Il y a de cela longtemps, il pensait que cet endroit était comme un château, l'endroit parfait ou être quand la vie devenait trop difficile à supporter. Mais maintenant, en marchant dans les couloirs silencieux qui sentait la cannelle, le produit au pin et la javel, tout semblait suffoquant.

Pour être honnête, la Dalton Academy était aussi effrayante maintenant qu'elle ne l'avait été la première fois ou Kurt s'était retrouvé à déambuler dans les couloirs parfaitement décorés deux ans plus tôt. A ce moment, il était un nouvel étudiant sur le point de commencer un voyage fou qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir opportunité de faire. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir trouver l'amour ici, mais c'était arrivé. Il avait trouvé l'amour, l'acceptation et quand il avait quitté Dalton, les choses étaient différentes. Il était différent... Et maintenant, tout était différent.

Ses mains dans les poches, il trouva son chemin dans les couloirs familiers et se retrouve à fixer les escaliers en colimaçon, son cœur se mettant à battre rapidement dans sa poitrine alors que ses pensées le ramenaient au jour ou il avait arrêté un garçon aux cheveux bruns en bas de ces escaliers et ou il était tombé amoureux.

Dieu, ça remontait à si loin.

Il soupira, descendit les escaliers et passa le seuil de la porte, marchant dans le couloir, ses poings se serrèrent, il se dirigea vers la salle de répétition des Warblers. De là ou il se tenait, il pouvait entendre les harmonies parfaites de tous les membres masculins alors qu'ils s'entrainaient un nouveau numéro (de Noël cette fois) et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine quand la voix de Blaine surpassa les autres.

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
No, I just wanna see my baby  
Standing right outside my door**_

_Je ne veux pas grand chose pour Noël_

_C'est tout ce que je demande._

_Non, je veux juste voir mon bébé_

_Se tenant sur le pas de ma porte. _

Kurt enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et frissonna, il ressentit l'habituelle joie qui l'envahissait quand Blaine chantait comme ça. Il pouvait entendre le pouvoir pur de la voix de son ex petit-ami alors que les voix des autres Warblers enflaient autour de lui, ils étaient proche de la fin et même s'il était arrivé au moment ou cette fin arrivait, il pouvait dire à quel point cette chanson était chargée d'émotions, surtout dans la façon ou Blaine dont chantait.

« -Il est génial, n'est-ce pas ? L'interrompit une voix, tirant Kurt de ses pensées. Il fit un bond en arrière et tourna les talons, ses yeux se focalisant sur la personne qui avait eut l'audace de se tenir là et de le fixer.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Ahh, le garçon eut un sourire sournois, je vois que quelqu'un ne faisait pas attention pendant notre performance aux selections. Je suis Hunter Clarington, le nouveau capitaine des Warblers, et tu dois être...

-Mon prénom ne te regarde pas.

-Kurt Hummel. Le sourire d'Hunter s'aggrandit alors qu'il regardait Kurt de haut en bas. Honnêtement, Kurt, tu agis comme si je n'avais jamais entendu parlé de toi. Bien sur que je me souviens du garçon qui a volé notre meilleur soliste.

-Je ne vous ai rien volé, Blaine s'est fait transférer de son propre chef.

-J'en suis sûr... Après que tu l'aies persuadé de le faire. Je ne pense pas que j'ai déjà rencontré une personne si prête à changer de camp que Blaine le jour ou je lui ai demandé de revenir à Dalton. Tu aurais pensé qu'il avait quitté Dalton contre sa volonté.

Kurt le fixa avec mépris. Il voulait vraiment argumenter avec ce nouveau, mais il ne le sentait pas, surtout quand les dernières notes de la chanson résonnaient autour de lui.

_**You know that all I want for Christmas  
Is you...**_

_Tu sais que tout ce que je veux pour Noël_

_C'est toi. _

-Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ça.

-Oh, mais je pense que si, se moqua Hunter en se mettant devant Kurt, il ouvrit la porte de la salle. Les Warblers s'arrêtèrent immédiatement et les regardèrent, leur formation se rompant alors que quelques uns des plus anciens repéraient Kurt se tenant derrière Hunter. C'est là que Kurt le vit : Blaine était debout, au centre, ses yeux aussi froid qu'une journée d'hiver. Il n'avait pas l'air surpris ou même excité de le voir. Il avait surtout l'air ailleurs. Il était parti loin.

Un nœud se forma dans la gorge de Kurt à cette vision.

Que lui était-il arrivé ? Ou était passé son Blaine ?

Alors que ses pensées s'emballaient, Hunter profita de l'opportunité pour entrer, un bras emprisonnant le coude de Kurt, il les mena dans la salle.

-Eh bien Warblers.. Nous avons une surprise. Messieurs, pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne le connaitrait pas, vous êtes sur le point de le faire. C'est un plaisir pour moi de vous présenter un ancien Warbler : Kurt Hummel.

Une masse de hoquet se fit entendre, comme si la présence de Kurt était quelque chose de sacré ou quelque chose dont il fallait être effrayé. Son estomac s'agita alors que son regard se posait sur le salle et qu'il tombait sur plusieurs garçons – leurs regards remplis de jugements ou de confusion. Près de lui, Hunter se contentait de sourire.

-Bon retour à Dalton Kurt, Warblers, la répétion est terminée. Nous devrions probablement laisser M. Hummel seul. Dans la salle, les garçons rassemblèrent leurs affaires et sortirent lentement, tous à l'exception de trois d'entre eux : Blaine, Hunter et Sebastian. Kurt ne pouvait pas attraper le regard de Blaine pour le sauver, mais il put regarder Sebastian et il n'aimait vraiment pas ce qu'il voyait. Sebastian avait l'air furieux, ses yeux verts étaient une pure fente, son regard était noir, il regarda Kurt pendant un petit moment de plus avant de se tourner vers Blaine.

-Aller, le tueur, allons prendre quelque chose à manger.

Blaine se tenait là, tête baissée alors qu'il fixait ses chaussures.

-Pas faim.

-Eh bien tu ne vas sûrement pas rester avec lui, viens.

La main de Sebastian attrapa rapidement celle de Blaine, causant un léger halètement à Kurt à ce contact. Peu importait le temps de séparation entre lui et Blaine, peu importait à quel point il pouvait être en colère contre son ex, il ne pouvait simplement pas supporter ce sentiment horrible qui remplissait son cœur à la vision de Sebastian offrant un quelconque réconfort physique à Blaine.

-Non, l'interrompit-il. Blaine , je dois te parler.

Blaine continuait à fixer le sol, sa main toujours dans celle de Sebastian, mais la prise devenait de plus en plus lâche, Hunter se tenait sur le côté, le regard mauvais de colère en voyant que la tension s'apaisait.

-Blaine, s'il-te-plaît

-Il n'a pas besoin de te parler.

-Reste en dehors de ça, Sebastian !

-Kurt, ne fais pas. Le cœur de Kurt explosa en battement au son de la voix de Blaine. C'était silencieux et doux, rien à voir avec la puissante voix qu'il avait entendu plus tôt quand il attendait dans le couloir. S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça, plaida Blaine, ses yeux rencontrant finalement ceux de Kurt. L'émotion derrière eux était pure et Kurt cessa de respirer, c'était la première fois depuis toujours qu'il obtenait une réaction de son ex.

-S'il-te-plait Blaine... Pouvons-nous parler ?

Mais Blaine ne resta pas. Retirant sa main de celle de Sebastian, il marcha droit devant Kurt et Hunter, son corps effleurant à peine celui de Kurt, il passa la porte et s'engouffra dans le couloir. A sa droite, Kurt pouvait entendre Hunter faire une remarque sarcastique, mais elle tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Il tourna les talons et quitta rapidement la pièce, ses yeux firent le tour du couloir à la recherche de Blaine. Quand il le repéra se dirigeant vers la cage d'escalier, il se mit à courir, il se mit à crier, à appeler Blaine qui tournait au coin.

-Blaine ! Blaine, attend ! S'il-te-plaît ?

Il couru vers la cage d'escalier et haleta quand il percuta une silhouette prostrée. Blaine s'était arrêté près du bas des escaliers et fixait les marches, ses yeux noisettes étaient sombres et impossible à déchiffrer.

-Blaine?

-Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-J'avais besoin de te parler, j'ai seulement...

-Tu te rappelles de notre rencontre ?

Kurt sentit que ses joues étaient humides et il sut qu'il combattait une bataille perdue d'avance contre ses émotions. Blaine était là, devant lui, plus beau que jamais, mais quelque chose n'allait simplement pas avec lui. Il ressemblait tellement au garçon dont Kurt était tombé amoureux deux ans auparavant, mais il semblait également totalement différent. Reniflant, Kurt hocha la tête, dans un doux murmure il chuchota pour répondre à Blaine :

-Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle.

Blaine ne dit rien d'autre. Il se contenta de fixer les escaliers.

-Blaine ? Je suis désolé, je suis désolé à propos de ce que je t'ai dis après Grease. Je suis désolé pour ce message que je t'ai envoyé et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été plus présent. Je...

-Au revoir.

C'était comme si son cœur s'était arrêté, comme si le monde s'effondrait sous ses pieds. Les yeux de Kurt s'assombrirent alors que les paroles de Blaine franchissaient la barrière de ses lèvres c'était un mot interdit pour eux. Ils ne l'avaient jamais prononcé. Bon sang, même quand Kurt lui avait envoyé ce message pour demander à Blaine de le laisser tranquille, il n'avait pas une seule fois utilisé ce mot, mais Blaine était là, le beau, endommagé, perdu, foiré Blaine... le lui disant comme si ce n'était rien.

-Blaine, non.

Blaine se retourna, son visage comme de la pierre. Il garda à peine le contact alors qu'il reculait, son regard se focalisa sur les lèvres de Kurt.

-Au revoir Kurt, je suis désolé. »

Et après il était parti, passant Kurt pour rejoindre le couloir duquel il venait et aussitôt qu'il eut disparu au coin, Kurt s'effondra au sol, sa poitrine se soulevant dans d'affreux, instinctif, déchirant sanglots alors que la peine des mois derniers le frappait comme un train à pleine vitesse.

C'était fini. C'était vraiment fini, vraiment fini.

* * *

**Et voilà pour le chapitre II , j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Je publierai le prochain chapitre le 9 Mars. **

**A bientôt.**

**Higure Tsukiyo. **


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Run Away

Chapitre III

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Traduit par Higure Tsukiyo.

N/T : Je vous remercie vraiment pour les commentaires. L'auteur originale également.

Je m'excuse encore pour les délais, beaucoup de travail, peu de temps. C'est un peu la cata xD

Fan : Je suis désolée du délais. Je suis d'accord pour Dark Side, cette chanson est parfaite et je trouve que l'auteur à su s'en servir convenablement. J'espère que cette suite te plaira.

* * *

« -Tu sais, quand Blaine s'est montré ici le mois dernier, on aurait pu croire que quelqu'un venait de tuer son chien ou quelque chose comme ça.

Kurt étouffa un autre sanglot, il essuya rageusement ses yeux tout en se repliant un peu plus sur lui même. Il était toujours assit au bas de l'escalier, son corps était trop fatigué pour bouger après que Blaine l'ai laissé quinze minutes plus tôt. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de devoir traiter avec Sebastian Smythe à ce moment précis, mais il était là, il se tenait devant Kurt comme s'il avait quelque chose à dire et Kurt avait besoin d'écouter.

-Va t'en, Sebastian. Je ne veux pas l'entendre.

-Tu sembles penser que ça me fait quelque chose de savoir que tu écoutes ou non. Eh bien... Information, Anna Wintour* : ce n'est pas le cas. Sebastian se déplaça et s'installa sur les marches. Si Kurt n'était pas aussi ému, il aurait été un peu effrayé par la façon dont son ancien ennemi était cordial, pourtant, il n'en fit pas la remarque et Sebastian en était content. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Blaine, mais peu importe ça l'a tué. Pour être honnête, je ne pensais pas qu'il reviendrait ici... Se faire transférer je veux dire, cependant, le voici.

Kurt demeura silencieux, la tête caché contre ses genoux, il écoutait et renifla, il espéra que ses larmes se calment.

Sebastian continua.

-Je ne sais pas ce que ton petit groupe de paysans marginaux lui a fait à McKinley, mais ça ne semblait pas le concerner de les laisser et de revenir à Dalton. Une fois encore, je ne suis pas vraiment surpris ils n'étaient probablement ses amis qu'à cause de toi, n'est-ce pas ? … Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il soit revenu.

Kurt releva la tête, ses yeux légèrement gonflés et rougis rencontrèrent ceux de Sebastian. Il le fixa.

-Blaine a des amis à McKinley. Ce qu'il n'a en aucun cas, ce sont des amis_ ici._

-Hmm, eh bien, si on prend en considération la colère dans laquelle se sont mis tes petits amis après les sélections, je dirais que ce qu'il a de plus proche en tant qu'ami, ce sont les garçons d'ici.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Oh rien... Si ce n'est que les Nude Erections ont été détraqué après leur défaite. Ca a du faire mal de finir second après avoir été numéro un de la nation, n'ai-je pas raison ?

Kurt secoua la tête.

-Ils ne feraient pas ça.

-Oh mais ils l'ont fait. Heureusement que j'étais là pour tirer Blaine en coulisses parce que je suis certain que certains de ces gamins l'auraient frappé s'ils en avaient eu la chance. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas content de le voir.

-Le fait qu'il ai chanté avec vous les a fait perdre. Je suppose que je peux comprendre leur colère.

-Ouais, mais lui hurler les choses qu'ils lui ont hurlé ? L'appeler un perdant pathétique, lui dire qu'il ne t'a jamais mérité, lui dire qu'il est un lâche parce qu'il est revenu ici... C'est quelque chose de première qualité, de très bons amis, les meilleurs.

La bouche de Kurt s'ouvrit. Il regarda Sebastian et fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua le regard sincère dans les yeux de son ennemi Sebastian lui disait la vérité, les New Directions avaient tourné le dos à Blaine.

Oh Dieu...

-Ils ont vraiment dit toutes ces choses ?

Sebastian roula des yeux.

-Ecoute Kurt, je ne suis pas là pour être ton ami ou pour te supplier de retourner avec Blaine ou quoi que ce soit. Mais ce que je te dis c'est que quelque chose d'étrange est en train de se passer et que tes amis n'ont pas aidé Blaine. Au contraire, ils ont juste empiré les choses et pour être totalement honnête, je ne suis pas sûr que ta venue ici soit une bonne idée non plus.

-Je veux simplement lui parler.

-C'est drôle parce que de ce que j'ai entendu, tu ne voulais plus rien avoir avec Blaine il y a de cela quelques semaines.

Kurt se renfrogna.

-Bien sûr que je ne le voulais pas. Il m'a trompé ! J'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir, mais il n'arrêtait pas d'appeler et de m'envoyer des textos et attends, comment sais-tu ça ?

-J'ai mes sources, répliqua Sebastian, de plus, avoir Blaine pour colocataire est utile. Il mis la main dans sa poche et attrapa une clef, il la tendit à Kurt. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe avec lui autant que toi, Kurt. Nous sommes dans la même équipe cette fois, Blaine est mon ami et même si je lui ai fais du mal, putain, à vous deux, dans le passé, je veux juste qu'il aille miexu... Et tu... Tu es la clef pour ça, je suppose.

-Sebastian..

-Va juste lui parler. Je ne vais pas te promettre qu'il t'entendra parce qu'il ne m'écoute même pas ces derniers jours , mais tu es le meilleur pari à prendre. Peut être que tu pourrais le laisser parler également.

Kurt hocha la tête, il se releva des escaliers et retira la poussière de son pantalon. Il essuya ses yeux quelques fois de plus avant de prendre la clef des mains de Sebastian.

-Merci. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je verrai le jour ou je ne voudrai pas t'étrangler mais... Dans tous les cas, merci.

-C'est réciproque, maintenant vas-tu. Le numéro de la chambre est sur la clef.

Sebastian se releva à son tour, il regarda Kurt disparaître au bout du couloir pour se rendre dans les dortoirs. Au plus profond de lui même, malgré sa dite haine passée pour Kurt, il espérait que Kurt serait celui qui réussirait enfin à se faire un chemin pour retrouver Blaine et découvrir ce qui se passait vraiment.

Parce que Blaine était effrayant à présent. Effrayant.

* * *

Blaine déverrouilla la porte de sa chambre et entra, ses mains se levèrent dans l'air pour desserrer le nœud de sa cravate, il l'éloigna progressivement de son cou et la jeta à travers la chambre.

_Kurt était de retour. _

Kurt Hummel, son ex petit-ami, le garçon avec lequel il partageait son cœur quelques mois plus tôt, était de retour et voulait lui parler, et, au lieu d'attendre d'entendre ce que Kurt avait à dire (ou même essayer de s'excuser sincèrement une fois de plus comme il en avait besoin) il avait renvoyé Kurt avec un simple au revoir et s'en était allé.

_Tu n'as même pas été capable de te comporter comme un homme et de lui parler. Pathétique. _

Il leva la main à son cœur et la posa dessus, il sentit le rapide, erratique battement sous sa main alors qu'il luttait pour garder sa respiration constante et se calmer avant de se causer une crise cardiaque. Il soupira, roda dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit, il laissa tomber sa main de son cœur pour attraper un coussin et le serra contre son corps.

Il n'était pas sur de ce qui lui arrivait à ce moment précis, mais ce n'était pas un bon sentiment et ça lui rappelait étrangement la dernière fois ou il s'était sentit si pitoyable.

* * *

_Les mains d'Eli remontaient les côtes de Blaine, ses lèvres connectées à la mâchoire de Blaine alors que ses hanches se jetaient en avant dans une tentative folle de réduire l'espace entre eux. Blaine grogna sous lui, son corps commença à trembler quand Eli commença à défaire le bouton et la fermeture éclair de son jean. Bientôt, l'air frais et la sensation d'une peau chaude étaient pressés contre l'érection de Blaine et il gémit doucement, ses yeux s'ouvrant un instant à cause de la réaction intense qu'avait son corps. _

_Tout ça était mauvais. C'était si mauvais. _

_Eli bougea ses hanches plus rapidement, une main descendit pour attraper l'os iliaque de Blaine, il haleta sous lui. _

_« -Dieu Blaine, tu es magnifique._

_Ses prières, en tout cas, tombèrent à l'oreille d'un sourd à la place, tout ce que Blaine était capable d'entendre était la voix de Kurt disant ces mêmes mots le soir ou ils avaient perdu leurs virginité ensemble. Il ferma les yeux, les larmes qu'il voulait verser commencèrent à passer la barrière de ses cils quand il se mit à trembler sous le touché d'Eli. Il pouvait sentir à quel point Eli était proche de l'orgasme et tout ce qu'il pouvait penser était « s'il vous plait, faites que ce soit bientôt terminé ». Il savait qu'il aurait du arrêter ça, il aurait du se dégager d'Eli à la seconde ou le garçon l'avait embrassé, mais il s'était senti si abandonné, si indésirable, et il voulait juste se sentir aimé à nouveau. _

_Et regardez ou ça l'avait mené._

_Il était tellement stupide, tellement, tellement stupide. A la seconde ou Kurt l'apprendrait, il savait que leur relation serait terminée, il venait de rompre leur confiance et maintenant, c'était la fin pour eux. Kurt romprait avec lui et ne regarderait plus en arrière, et non seulement Blaine allait perdre l'amour de sa vie, mais il perdrait également son meilleur ami. _

_Il geignit, sa bouche toujours scellée et les larmes coulant le long de son visage et mouillant ses cheveux. Au dessus de lui, Eli grogna de plaisir et accélera le mouvement de ses hanches, une main se fit un chemin entre eux deux, il enroula sa main autour de leurs deux pénis et les secoua, il gémit bruyamment. Ses yeux étaient étroitement fermés et Blaine se demanda si Eli aurait continué s'il avait su à quel point Blaine était en train de lacher prise sous lui. _

_-Putain Blaine !_

_Les yeux de Blaine se fermèrent plus étroitement que précédemment quand son orgasme le frappa de façon inattendue. Son corps se releva, se pressant contre celui d'Eli, il vint avec un petit gémissement. Eli poussa un cri de plaisir quelques secondes plus tard, venant sur le torse de Blaine, ses mains les relâchant et ses hanches ralentirent. _

_-C'était formidable, lâcha l'autre garçon, il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder le visage de Blaine une fois qu'il redescendit de son orgasme. Sa respiration mourut dans sa gorge quand il vit le regard plein de peine de Blaine. Hey.. Tu vas bien ? _

_Blaine déglutit, il chassa d'un mouvement de cil les larmes fraîches qui commençaient à dégouliner sur son visage. Il sentit Eli rouler pour se retrouver hors de lui, seulement pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec une poignée de mouchoirs. Précautionneusement, Eli se nettoya puis se tourna pour nettoyer à son tour Blaine. _

_-Désolé pour le désordre, plaisanta t-il en roulant les mouchoirs en boule, puis il les jeta dans la chambre. T'es sûr d'aller bien ? _

_-Est ce que je peux, je peux avoir de l'eau ? Croassa Blaine, il s'assit correctement. Il attendit que Eli cesse de le fixer et quitte la chambre avant de remettre son boxer et reboutonna son pantalon. Il resta assis un moment, écoutant l'eau dans la salle de bain couler, et c'est là qu'il le sentit : le fort sentiment de nausée. Cela l'écrasa en à peine quelques secondes alors qu'il savait qu'il était en train de s'effondrer. Tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir était à quel point il était difficile de respirer, à quel point sa peau était horrible, et à quel point tout semblait brûler, comme s'il avait besoin d'arracher sa propre peau pour se sentir de nouveau bien. Il attrapa son t-shirt, qui avait été jeté dès qu'Eli l'avait amené dans la chambre et le mit aussi rapidement que possible, il laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains dès qu'il fut complètement habillé. _

_Il pouvait entendre Eli derrière lui, revenant dans la chambre avec un verre d'eau dont il avait besoin. _

_-Tu vas bien ? Demanda derechef Eli_

_-Non. _

_-Est-ce que c'est parce que je ne ressemble pas à ma photo de profil ? Demanda Eli en plaisantant, il ne réalisait pas l'angoisse que ressentait le garçon assis sur son lit. _

_-Je suis désolé, je … Je dois y aller, geignit Blaine, il se leva du lit pour prendre son téléphone et son sac du bureau d'Eli. Il n'attendit pas de voir si Eli le suivait, il ne se retourna pas... Il continua simplement à marcher. Il sorti, monta dans sa voiture et roula approximativement neuf kilomètres avant de se ranger sur le côté. Il sorti de la voiture et vomit sur le côté de la route. _

_Parce qu'une fois de plus, il venait de tout foirer._

_Comme d'habitude. _

* * *

Un horrible sentiment prit possession de l'estomac de Blaine, le tordit, alors qu'il sautait de son lit, laissant tomber son oreiller sur le sol et qu'il courait vers la salle de bain, il tomba au sol, il vomit dans les toilettes. Il toussa et s'étouffa, ses yeux brulaient à cause des larmes, et quand il finit, il se laissa glisser au sol en un tas qui semblait sans os, il pria pour que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, pouvant l'entendre le tue à l'instant et mette fin à la peine.

Il ferma les yeux et passa une main sur son estomac, son corps entier tremblait encore à cause de la nausée

-Pourquoi est-il ici ? Murmura t-il pour lui même, il sentit la froideur habituelle retourner dans son cœur alors qu'il se rappelait le regard douloureux et courroucé qui était passé sur le visage de Kurt les dernières fois ou ils avaient pu se voir.

Il se souvint l'affreux message qu'il avait reçu quelques semaines auparavant, celui que Kurt lui avait envoyé après que Blaine l'ai bombardé de textos pour s'excuser. Blaine avait seulement commencé à envoyé les messages après s'être réveillé d'un cauchemar à propos de sa nuit avec Eli, et peu importait combien de fois il avait essayé de s'empêcher d'envoyer un autre « je suis désolé, s'il te plait parle moi » à Kurt, il ne pouvait s'empêcher et en envoyait plus. Et puis, Kurt avait enfin répondu, le petit ding du téléphone de Blaine avait fait battre son cœur d'anticipation.

Il avait ouvert le texte avec un cœur plein d'espoir puis souhaita ne pas avoir touché son téléphone du tout.

_C'est fini Blaine . Cesse de me contacter. C'est fini. _

Il était assit, en plein milieu d'une réunion, quand le message était arrivé. Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de ne pas le lire avant que l'heure ne finisse alors il l'avait ouvert directement... Et quand il avait vu ces mots ignobles sur l'écran de son téléphone, il avait mit fin à la réunion et était parti.

Il ne pouvait pas le supporter, comme il ne pouvait plus supporter le reste à ce moment.

Alors il avait fui.

Il s'enfuyait toujours, des gens, de lui même. C'était un processus qui ne prenait jamais fin, un processus qui l'épuisait toujours, mais qui ne cessait pas. Blaine Anderson avait quelque chose pour les bagages et la disparition quand les choses se compliquait et bien sûr, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait le jour ou Kurt avait rompu tout contact. Il était rentré, s'était assis dans le salon, fixant son téléphone, le dernier message de Kurt, et avait attendu que ses parents rentrent.

* * *

« -Maman ?

-Oh, bonjour chéri ! Comment vas- ...Blaine ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Je veux retourner à Dalton.

-Attends... Tu veux quoi ?

-Retourner à Dalton. Je ne peux... McKinley n'est pas... Ce serait mieux pour moi à Dalton.

-Mais Blaine, sa mère avait marché jusqu'à lui et avait doucement entouré ses joues de ses mains. Je pensais que tu aimais être là, tu adorais McKinley l'année dernière et … Oh non, c'est à propos de Kurt, n'est-ce pas ? Chéri, que c'est-il passé ?

Blaine n'avait pas bougé, il fixait le sol en ignorant la préoccupation de sa mère. Il pouvait entendre sa panique à propos du fait qu'il ne mangeait plus assez et à propos du fait qu'il ne dormait quasiment plus, comment elle pouvait l'entendre pleurer la nuit sans être capable de comprendre pourquoi.

Mais maintenant, elle savait, grâce à son silence, et maintenant elle savait qu'il était un échec dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait dans la vie. Il ne pouvait jamais rester trop longtemps dans la même école sans vouloir partir, il ne pouvait pas garder d'amis, il ne pouvait pas avoir l'amour des autres, et il ne pouvait pas garder un petit ami parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à rester sage dans son putain de pantalon. Son fils était un échec.

Il avait soupiré.

-Dalton est mieux, maman, réfléchis-y seulement. »

Et elle l'avait fait, elle en avait parlé avec son mari (« il était temps que ce gosse passe au dessus de cette pathétique excuse du petit-ami, il sera mieux à Dalton de toute façon. Il aura une meilleure éducation et de meilleures chances d'intégrer une bonne université contrairement à ce qu'il aurait n restant dans cette infâme école publique ») et ils avaient tout deux décider, dans l'intérêt de Blaine bien entendu, que Dalton était un meilleur choix.

Quelques jours et quelques importants coups de téléphones, et ils avaient réussi à le faire revenir dans l'école privée et avec un comportement froid et sans expression, Blaine était retourné à l'Académie non pas en tant que Blaine Anderson, mais en tant que Blaine Warbler, la personne que tout le monde connaissant comme étant le parfait showman.

* * *

Kurt mit un pied dans la chambre, ses yeux balayant l'espace, il vit la cravate jeté et le coussin à terre. La pièce avait une forte odeur de vomit et son estomac se retourna en réponse. Il vit la porte de la salle de bain ouverte. Il marcha sur la pointe des pieds vers elle et failli s'étouffer d'horreur quand il vit le corps de Blaine au sol, ses yeux fermés étroitement et sa bouche bougeant en silence alors qu'il murmurait des choses pour lui même. Kurt s'approcha doucement pour voir s'il pouvait déchiffrer les marmonnements de Blaine et senti son cœur s'arrêter quand il entendit Blaine chuchoter « j'aimerai être mort. »

« -Oh Blaine, non, dit-il effondré, se battant mentalement pour avoir parlé quand les yeux de Blaine s'ouvrirent et se posèrent sur lui, son visage se tordant à cause de quelque chose ressemblant au choc et à l'horreur quand il comprit qui le regardait.

Ensuite, aussi vite que ce fut arrivé, l'expression de Blaine changeant en une qui était complètement impossible à lire pour Kurt, son masque était retombé et cela brisa le cœur de Kurt de le voir à nouveau.

Blaine se cachait de lui et Kurt n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir comment le retrouver.

* * *

Anna Wintour : Anna Wintour est la rédactrice en chef de l'édition américaine du magazine _Vogue_ depuis 1988. (Source : Wikipédia)

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous donne rendez vous le 9 avril pour la chapitre 4.

Merci encore à tous.

Higure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't Run Away**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

N/A : Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai rien à voir avec ni avec RIB. Rien ne m'appartient, et voilà.

Avertissement : Spoilers pour la saison 4 -un AU à partir du 4x07. Un « et si » Blaine s'était fait transferé à Dalton comme il l'avait prévu au lieu d'être capable de parler comme il l'a fait avec Sam dans l'épisode.

N/T : Okay, je sais que j'ai été absolument horrible. Mais j'ai été dépassé par les évènements. Entre un déménagement prévu en Angleterre qui n'a pas donné suite et qui demandait beaucoup de dossier et de rendez vous , plus la fac , les partiels, les cours, mes propres fictions, je n'ai vraiment pas trouvé le temps... Bref, je m'en excuse et je vous promets de me dépêcher !

(L'auteur n'a pour l'instant publié que sept chapitres donc, j'essaierai de faire ça le plus vite possible)

RIP CORY !

Et voilà, there you go.

* * *

"-Blaine

-Tu devrais t'en aller.

-Non, je ne m'en irais nul part. Je veux te parler. Je veux...

-C'est fini. Nous sommes fini, répéta Blaine en citant le message que lui avait envoyé Kurt un mois plus tôt. Tu m'as demandé de cesser de te contacter, c'est ce que j'ai fait.

-C'était une erreur. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça. J'étais tellement en colère et j'étais blessé et je...

-Tu voulais que je te laisse tranquille. Je comprends. Tu as ce que tu voulais.

Les yeux de Kurt se rétrécirent.

-Pourquoi agis-tu ainsi ? Il regarda Blaine s'asseoir et croiser les jambes, laissant reposer ses coudes sur ses genoux tout en maintenant sa tête. Je veux juste parler, Blaine. Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé et j'écouterai et nous pourrons...

Blaine enroula ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

-Et nous pourrons quoi ? Parler et être de nouveau amis ? … Kurt, je t'ai _blessé. _Tu avais raison quand tu m'as demandé de te laisser tranquille. Je gâche toujours tout ce qui est important pour moi, alors à quoi bon... Il s'interrompit et le sens caché derrière ces mots envoya un frisson tout droit à la colonne vertébrale de Kurt.

-Blaine, je...

-Retourne à New York, Kurt. Trouve toi un petit-ami, marie toi, sois heureux. Il fit un pause, prit une longue respiration. Son assertion suivante ne fut qu'un chuchotement à peine audible : oublie moi.

Blaine se leva du sol, il ignora Kurt pour retourner dans sa chambre, mais Kurt le suivit à la trace, les bras croisé sur son torse.

-Je ne...

-Tout le monde le fait de toute façon. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude, murmura Blaine et Kurt failli fondre en larmes lorsqu'il vit l'étrange lueur d'émotion passer sur le visage de Blaine quand il réalisa qu'il avait dit cela à voix haute.

-Oh Blaine, je n'oublierai jamais...

-Si, tu le feras. Tu l'as déjà fait. »

* * *

_Il y eut un « click » à l'autre bout du fil et Blaine savait que, une fois encore, un autre coup de téléphone se terminait avant qu'il n'ai pu dire « je t'aime ». C'était devenu quelque chose de régulier à présent, maintenant que Kurt était trop occupé pour lui parler. Leurs coups de téléphone devenaient de plus en plus rares et à chaque fois qu'ils avaient l'opportunité de pouvoir se parler, la conversation tournait toujours autour de la vie de Kurt à New York, jamais autour de celle de Blaine. _

_Jamais, jamais Blaine. _

_Il essayait de son mieux d'avoir un mot parfois, mais ensuite, Kurt était distrait, quelque chose attirait son attention dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Rachel et il se mettait soudain à demander son avis à Blaine ou bien il remarquait quelque chose venant de son travail dans sa chambre et il finissait par se lancer dans une histoire à propos de « Chase a fait ça » ou « Isabelle a fait ça » et ensuite, comme d'habitude, Blaine était mis de côté, attendant son tour, son temps pour briller. _

_Pour une fois, il voulait être une part importante de la vie de Kurt, comme c'était le cas auparavant, mais tout était au sujet de New York et malgré le fait que Blaine essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas être trop énervé contre son petit-ami parce qu'il était trop excité de sa nouvelle vie, il se demandait, au fond de lui, si peut être, Kurt ne se laisserait pas embarquer par le côté glamour que représentait la ville de New York et s'il n'allait pas finir par le laisser derrière lui comme il en avait toujours eu peur. _

_Parce que c'était ce qui était en train de se passer désormais. L'extravagance de New York avait déjà affaibli un peu de la lumière de Blaine et tout ou tard, elle allait l'éteindre complètement. _

* * *

___Tu l'as déjà fait._

Tout à coup, tout ce qui n'allait pas dans le passé resurgit à la surface et Kurt savait que la prochaine conversation n'en serait pas une facile. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit de Blaine et plaça ses mains sur les genoux, son regard déviant sur le sol. Blaine arpentait celui ci devant lui, une main passant lentement sur son estomac comme s'il était sur le point de se sentir de nouveau malade.

Kurt se demanda si ce n'était pas sa présence qui faisait que Blaine se sentait si nauséeux.

« -Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça arrive Blaine. Tu dois me croire. J'ai juste... J'ai juste été pris dans tout ce qu'est New York , tu sais, les lumières scintillantes, la célébrité et.. Et le travail et je n'ai jamais voulu que tu te sentes ainsi, je n'avais aucune idée que c'était le cas, que tu pensais que je t'avais oublié.

-Je suis simple a oublier.

-Blaine, non !

-Quoi ? Je le suis. Tu m'as oublié, mes amis m'ont oublié – si tu peux les appeler ainsi. Cooper ne m'appelle même plus. Je suis facilement oubliable.

Sa voix était monotone et stable, ses pas constant s'étaient calmés quand il avait commencé à parler. De l'autre côté, Kurt le fixait avec horreur alors qu'il écoutait ces horribles choses auto-dénigrantes sortir de la bouche de son ex.

-Jamais. Tu es inoubliable Blaine.

Blaine ne dit pas un mot en réponse. Il s'arrêta simplement de marcher te se tint là, à son bureau, ses doigts traçant lentement leur chemin du col de sa chemise, ils descendirent la ligne de boutons d'ivoire et s'arrêtèrent au bas, froissant le matériaux quand Blaine l'agrippa entre ses poings.

-Arrête.

-Blaine, s'il te plaît.. Tu dois m'écouter.. Tu es inoubliable. Tu es...

-Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu partes Kurt, le coupa Blaine, le linge plus fortement agrippé entre ses doigts. Ses phalanges devinrent blanche à force de serrer le vêtement de plus en plus fort.

-Blaine, arrête ! Tu vas ruiner ta chemise.

-Ce ne serait pas la première fois, répliqua le garçon en colère alors qu'il tirait brusquement ses poings en avant, et le matériaux dans son emprise s'adonna et se tordit. Kurt haleta alors que Blaine continuait de tirer sur sa chemise, il tirait et tirait et sa chemise tombait en lambeaux entre ses doigts.

-Blaine, arrête ! Arrête !

-Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas juste me laisser tranquille ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas juste partir ? Se lamenta Blaine, ses yeux pleins de larmes se posant sur Kurt. Il relâcha son haut détruit et recroquevilla ses bras autour de sa taille, il percuta son bureau en tentant de s'éloigner loin de l'homme en face de lui.

-Tu n'étais pas sensé venir ici. Tu étais supposé passer à autre chose !

-Comment suis-je sensé passer à autre chose quand tu es comme ça ? Cria Kurt, sa propre façade s'effritait en regardant son ex petit-ami et ancien meilleur ami complètement effondré en face de lui. Il n'avait jamais vu Blaine ainsi, pas une fois en un an de relation, Blaine n'avait craqué et brûlé comme il le faisait à présent. Je ne peux pas simplement m'en aller et te laisser comme ça !

-Pourquoi en as-tu quelque chose à faire ? Je t'ai blessé !

-Je t'aime encore !

Blaine entra en collision avec le mur, ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux pleins de gel.

-Tu ne peux pas ! Je t'ai trompé ! J'ai tout gâché ! J'ai baisé un autre mec ! Le corps de Kurt vacilla de peine à l'admission, peu importe s'il le savait déjà. Tu ne peux pas m'aimer !

-Tu es mon meilleur ami et je sais que tu as déconné. Je sais que tu le sais, Kurt commença a expliqué, il se fit lentement un chemin vers son ex qui tremblait. Il pleurait, son visage souffrait à force de se retenir de complètement s'effondrer en d'horribles, déchirant sanglots qui prenaient les tripes. Je sais que tu m''aimes encore Blaine. Je sais que tu es contrarié à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé et je suis en chemin pour te pardonner. Je n'y suis pas encore, mais je m'en rapproche et je ne veux pas que tu continues à te _tuer _à cause de la culpabilité.

-Tu ne devrais pas me pardonner.

-J'essaie... Et tu devrais essayer de te pardonner également. Cette haine envers toi même doit s'arrêter. Tu te blesses seulement, chéri. Il ne cligna même pas des yeux quand le terme d'affection lui échappa. Quand je t'ai vu jouer aux communales le mois dernier, j'étais terrifié parce que ce garçon sur scène n'était pas le garçon que j'ai connu. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'il t'arrive mais tu as besoin... Tu as besoin … Blaine, tu as besoin d'aide.

Blaine se dégonfla visiblement, ses mains descendirent le long de son visage, il commença a hurler dans ses paumes. Kurt se précipita vers lui et enroula ses bras autour de la silhouette plus petite de son ex, il s'écroula lui même, en larmes, aussitôt que son corps se pressa à celui de Blaine.

-Dieu, que nous est-il arrivé ? Se demanda t-il à voix haute, sa voix grave à cause de l'émotion. Blaine trembla contre lui et sa prise se raffermie autour de la taille de Blaine. Dieu Blaine, tu m'as manqué.

-Tu... Tu m'as tellement manqué Kurt. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu reviendrais. Tu... Tu as dis que tu voulais que je te laisse tranquille et ça... Ca m'a brisé le cœur encore et encore.

-Oh Blaine.

-Ne t'en vas pas s'il-te-plaît. Ne me laisse pas, s'il-te-plaît.

-Jamais. Je ne te dirais jamais au revoir, tu te souviens ? »

* * *

Sebastian se tenait à l'extérieur de la chambre, ses mains dans les poches, il était appuyé contre la porte et il écoutait. Il pouvait entendre Blaine sangloter et Kurt essayer pathétiquement (il pleurait également alors ses tentatives semblaient vaines) de calmer son ami brisé. Au premier abord, il avait traversé le couloir en courant à l'entente des nombres cris provenant de la chambre, mais, quand les choses semblaient s'être calmées, il s'était arrêté à l'extérieur et avait attendu, attendu un signal de toute sorte de Blaine ou de Kurt -un appel à l'aide ou peut être un demande de renfort, peu importe la nécessité.

Mais à la place, il n'avait rien obtenu et en retour, il s'était juste assis là, dans le couloir, ignorant les regards concernés de ses voisins de palier qui apparaissaient de leur chambre et le fixaient curieusement alors qu'il essayait d'entendre la conversation étouffée qui avait lieu dans sa chambre.

« -Que ce passe t-il ? Lui demanda une voix douce derrière lui. Sebastian se tourna et se retrouva à regarder de haut Nick, l'autre garçon le fixant avec un regard inquiet. Blaine va bien ?

-Il ira bien, je crois. Il a besoin de temps mais il devrait aller bien.

-Kurt est là ?

-Ouais.

-Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ? Kurt n'était-il pas la raison principale du retour de Blaine à Dalton en premier lieu ?

Sebastian roula des yeux.

-Non. Blaine était la raison du retour de Blaine à Dalton. Kurt l'a peut être un peu poussé , mais le transfert était tout Blaine. Il s'arrêta un instant pour se concentrer sur les chuchotements derrière la porte fermée avant de se tourner vers Nick. Kurt ne pourra pas faire grand chose pour Blaine, mais je pense que ça va les aider tout les deux sur le long terme.

-Hmm, dit Nick en pleine réflexion. Il posa un doigt sur son menton. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aides Kurt cependant. Vous vous haïssez.

-Eh bien, les gens ont tendance à joindre leurs forces quand quelqu'un auquel ils tiennent va mal, marmonna Sebastian calmement, sa voix à peine plus haute que les murmures de la chambre d'à côté. Tu n'as pas vu Blaine comme je l'ai vu quand il est arrivé. Il a besoin d'aide et je pense que Kurt est la personne parfaite pour le persuader d'en obtenir. Derrière lui, Nick hocha la tête en accord, puis il plaça une main forte sur l'épaule de Sebastian.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas si mauvais, Smythe, dit-il avec un sourire, il s'éloigna de la porte pour se diriger vers sa propre chambre. »

Sebastian attendit que Nick ait disparu pour se presser de nouveau contre la porte et se mit à l'écoute des murmures de l'autre côté. Tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre était la voix haut perchée de Kurt flotter dans l'air et il sut que d'une certaine manière, Kurt avait réussi a faire ce que Sebastian et quelque autres Warblers avaient tenté de faire tout ce temps : ramener une partie de Blaine Anderson.

* * *

___NT/ Et voilà pour ce chapitre, encore une fois, je suis désolée ! Je me mets au travail pour le prochain dès demain et je vous le traduis le plus rapidement possible. _

___Merci de suivre cette traduction, vous êtes fantastique ! _

___Oh, et j'ai enfin Twitter ! Si certains d'entre vous veulent me suivre, c'est Htsukiyo. _


End file.
